


A Handful of Dust 尘

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在rust因为独自调查被停职之后他就失踪了。不管他们之间的裂痕，Marty难以摆脱有什么事情不对的感觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Handful of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330246) by [silverlake7169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlake7169/pseuds/silverlake7169). 



> 灵感来自一个真探的梗。
> 
> 这篇的译者是微博：[@被rust击晕的金大湿](http://weibo.com/kimcrystalf) SY：[http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=113598&highlight=handful%2Bdust](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=113598&highlight=handful%2Bdust)
> 
>  

  
**A handful of dust 尘**  
by rangergirl

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
Rating: Mature  
Archive Warning: Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Categories: Gen, M/M  
Fandom: True Detective  
Relationship: Rust Cohle/Martin Hart  
Characters: Rust Cohle, Martin Hart, Maggie Hart  
Additional Tags: Aftermath of Torture折磨之后, Psychological Trauma心理创伤, Hurt/Comfort伤害/抚慰, Psychosis精神疾病

译者注：大家能戳原文的就戳原文看看吧！吾辈是渣渣翻译新手...有很多地方可能会不准确 不确定的地方会标问号或者footnote，妹子们发现了毛病不要大意的指出来！  
  


 

第一章

  
  
        就算他不在了，Rust Cohle仍是Marty的克星。  
        距离Marty最后见识到那一双坚毅的眼睛和棱角1，感受到指节中骨头咔咔作响的碰撞，已经有六个星期了。他一闭上眼睛看到的就是他前搭档的那张脸。  
        连Maggie在Rust从地球表面上消失的第三十七天之后打来的一通电话也毫无助益。  
        “你不该怪他。”她先说。  
        “这话怎讲？”  
        “这算是我做的。不是说全过程，而是说……如果不是我主动，这事情根本不会发生，我跑到他家门口把我自己送到他跟前，毫不妥协。而他醉得厉害。”  
        “这他妈….你和我说这些干嘛？”  
        “我只是在告诉你事实，Marty。我必须告诉你。这搅得我不得安宁…你以为你知道事情是怎么回事，但事实并非如此。他很长一段时间并不想这样。”  
        他的指甲深深的扎进手心里。  
        “你干嘛要证明Rust只是个可怜无辜的局外人？你什么意思？你意思是你先迈出了第一步，就是为了让我知道这件事——”  
        “并不只是这样。每一步都是我先开始的。我要他。而我要让你生不如死。我不是说别怪他，我意思是…他对此非常崩溃。他吼了我。他知道我为什么找他，他知道这会毁了你们俩。”  
        他想挂了电话。  
        “本来你可以随便找个人操的，Maggie。爱谁谁，除了他。”  
        “我一点也不后悔我伤害了你。天知道你活该。但他…他已经坏掉了。乱的不成样子，你知道？我以前知道他的弱点在哪里，我知道该去碰哪里。他的孤独就像气味一样向外泄。而你们两个紧紧连在一起….”  
        “你见鬼的想暗示什么？”  
        “你刚刚说了，”她没停下来，声音颤抖着。“这和我无关。我本来可以那样的，可能。不过我知道和随便什么人搞一点用也没有。你该怎么嚷嚷还会怎么嚷嚷但这根本伤不到你，因为你根本不在乎。你表面上在乎，当然了，你想把我留在你身边，不过你真的不会多想我把自己的身体给谁了。”  
        “你不能这么想——”  
        “你已经不再对我着迷了。你一直都要一个东西，Marty，而我作为那个东西已经有很长时间了。Lisa当然是的，我从她告诉我的那些里得知，而上个月我突然意识到，那是Rust。我感到…我很抓狂，因为我没早点发现。”  
        “Rust是我天杀的搭档，Maggie。省省吧。”  
        他感到虚弱而迟缓，他发现这和他95年回家看到那个行李箱和那封信时是一个感受。好像他暴露了一样。  
        “我不是在和你吵。我只是想告诉你Rust对我来说没什么好的，我的意思是那一晚让他的状况更差了。而我想让他一切都好，好到他这样一个人可以达到的最佳程度。”  
        “好吧，这棒极了。我想你知道他六星期之前不干了，因此他不再是我的搭档，因此我没责任在乎这件事。”  
        “他房子是空的。他的东西还在那里，不过几个星期以来什么都没动过。”  
        “而你知道这些因为…”  
        “我回去看过他。猜你们俩会闹僵。他门没锁，房间空荡荡的。这大概是三个星期以前，什么都没动过，一英寸都没有。不过他的车一直都不在。”  
        他的胃沉甸甸的，而这比什么都没有更阴沉。这有点不对劲。  
        “Marty？你还在吗？”她问道，在这过久的沉默之后。  
        “嗯”他答道，然后看向那支他一直无意识握着的圆珠笔，还有它下面的备忘录。他画了一个漩涡。  
        “你觉得他出城了么？”  
        她的语调希望满满而急躁。  
        “并不。”

  
1#：原文是“flint eyes and hard angles”，不确定怎么翻译。  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我有效的把Rust在2012年的调查搬到了2002年，编辑了它们以展现Rust当时得到的线索。

Chapter 2

 

他本可以担保这是不可能的，但实际上Rust的公寓变得更残败了。  
电灯已经停了，在尝试开灯两次以后他发觉根本没有通电。黑暗并没有像他预想的那样带来什么好处; 它一点也没掩盖住让这里看起来糟糕的地方，而且半露在月光下，这里比任何时候看起来都更空旷，除了远处的墙。  
犯罪现场的照片、笔记、肖像、彩色的别针被布置的像拼贴画一般呈现在三个潦草的标题下：“黄袍国王”，“疤痕”，还有“卡科萨”1。  
光看着这些就让Marty感到战栗, 他一大部分的想法是他妈的掉头然后再不靠近这里的任何东西。操Rust，操这一切。  
但是这些词语已经把自己深深埋进他的脑海，或者说在里面掩藏多年之后重新冒了出来。他早已知道Rust不止是在捕风捉影。  
所以他到底把自己带到什么鬼里去了？  
他花了几分钟仔细浏览了这面墙，试着搞懂那些图案的意思，不过没有Rust的解释这些东西和斯瓦西里语2没什么区别。这个“绿耳意面怪”的肖像, Dora Lange还有Marie Fontenot的照片, 这堆就算变成平面图像了还让他毛骨悚然的树杈编织品3。 还有更多一个他不认识的房间的照片。  
他看向那个账本，那个让Rust得到税务员绰号的可笑A4笔记本。 它被扔在一边好像他正有急事，在其他规整的文件上显得有些突兀。  
这读起来就像一本走向疯狂的插画指南。开头还算够有逻辑——犯罪现场的素描，姓名和时间被摘记在潦草的格子里，它们中的大多数都与学校关闭有关。每一页都比前一页更拥挤而杂乱，好像Rust的思绪来的过快过多以至于难以梳理。  
他翻到了完全莫名其妙的一页，一团像孩子画的鸟巢一般的黑色墨迹。这里面其实有文字，一句话盖在另一句话上，一层盖一层直到难以被辨识。  
这读起来像疯言疯语，而他想永远都不会有人看得懂这些因为Rust疯了回去，而没准这是好事。（and he thinks how nobody else can ever find this because Rust will end up back on the psych ward, and maybe for good this time.）  
假设他还没有。（Assuming he hasn’t already.）  
假设他并不属于那里。（Assuming he doesn’t belong there.）  
但是关于Rust的记忆冲进了他的脑海，如此锐利以至于难以忽略，清晰而明确。他肯定成为了一个自以为是的混蛋，但他不疯。一点都不。就算Marty拼命把所有操蛋的可能性, 以及他谈到的关于Tuttle， task force还有Wellspring的一切，赶出他的脑海， 这并没有挡住他的思绪。（And hard though Marty’s tried to put all of the fucking theories out of his head, everything he’d said about Tuttle and the task force and Wellspring, it hasn't quite stuck.）  
Salter让Rust停职的方式让他恼火——他敢打赌Speece也有一腿，没准Tuttle也是——再加上他的搭档已经走了六个星期，这感觉更糟糕了。  
当他站起来的时候，有什么东西在他脚底嘎嘎作响。一支圆珠笔  
慢着。  
账本在它自己的一半处摊开；一张纸被扯掉了，只剩一点锯齿状的残余在书脊上。  
“操，”他喃喃道，重重的看向第一页的残余。这些出乎他意料的玩意儿一定都归功于狗屎运。  
他在抽屉中翻找着直到一支铅笔冒了出来，他稍稍倾斜的握住铅笔在纸上划动起来，以致能在上面留下一层灰色的笔迹。而可以肯定的是，有些可见的白色线条在上头，拼写出地址和坐标的线条。  
他对这一切都不熟悉除了这个名字：Childress William。  
他臂下夹着账本小跑回车上，另一只手却不知不觉的移到了枪上。   
*~*  
他到达那房子的时候，感觉自己的胃坠的更深了。  
他所有的想法都叫嚣着让他掉头，赶快他妈的回去然后带着后援回来。他一点也不了解这个地方——杂草众生的后援，从自己铰链上掉下来一半的大门， 那白色百叶窗在黑色窗框上的样子（the way the black window-frames sit against white slats.）。 这不对劲。  
门敲了七次以后才终于打开，在自己的铰链上摇摇欲坠。  
一个女人出现在门口，他揣摩她快五十了但因为她黯淡无光的头发，他不能确定。她盯着他的眼神就像活见鬼了。  
“下午好，女士，我非常抱歉麻烦了你” 他开始说道，摆出一副无害的表情“我是个房产经纪人，要去给你们西边的一个房子定价，在这儿迷路了。”  
透过她肩上的一点空隙，他看到房间里一片混乱。  
“我可以用一下您的手机吗？我的手机在这几英里内都没有信号，我老婆会担心的。”  
纸，衣服，书散落在地板上，藤蔓一样盘踞上了楼梯。 锯齿状的影子遮住了更多的东西。  
“我们什么手机也没有，先生。我爸爸一直没法换掉那个旧的电话。”  
“你和你父亲住在一起？”  
她看着他，而他一只脚先发制人的探进了门缝。   
“你父亲在家吗，女士？”  
“我觉得你应该走了——”  
他猛地把自己的左肩挤进空隙，展开一个大而坚定的笑容。  
“William Childress在哪儿”他问道，很快失去了佯装委婉的耐心。她冲他眨了眨自己大而失焦的眼睛，他提高了音量，重复道“William Childress在哪儿，女士？”  
“他不在家，出去画画了。”  
“你们的家族生意，叫Childress & Sons？” 他回想起Rust笔记里的一些东西。  
她盯着他的眼神像是她露馅了，与此同时思考着他什么时候钻了进来，而他看到的那些房里的玩意儿并没有让他没之前坚定或恶心的。  
在他检查完了房子以后他回头像她亮了自己的枪，因为他没时间在这儿瞎糊弄。  
“你告诉我，前几个星期有没有个瘦高，短发眼神犀利的男的来这儿过？“  
她点了点头，微笑着。  
“他在哪儿？他什么时候在这儿的？”  
“他一直都在这儿。”  
那笑容在Marty把她狠狠推到墙上的时候特别他妈的快得消失了，血液敲打着他的耳膜。  
“那个过来和我们一起送死的小神父，”她喃喃道，语气呆板。“他们通常都是被带来的，不过他是自个儿来的。”  
“他特么的在哪儿？”  
“他在那王国里，和他在一起。”  
“给我指指。”  
“卡科萨，”而她直直的指向前门，刹那间，他明白了。他把她绑起来，在系每个绳结的时候手都在颤抖不已，他连一个词都说不出来因为每个他想问的问题都已经有了自己全然不能接受的答案。Rust。

 

#1：“’YELLOW KING’, ‘SCARS’ and ‘CARCOSA’”  
#2：斯瓦西里语：东非语言  
#3：原文是twig latticeworks，其实指devil trap


End file.
